Hetalia Evanescense Karaoke
by Marrissa Lacrymosa
Summary: America and England throw a party as a couple. England only agrees to make it a Karaoke party if they only use songs from his favorite band, Evanescence. There will be both solo's and duets. What will happen as feelings are revealed? This is rated T for song themes.
1. A Condition

**Me: To explain how this story will go (cuz some people are too stupid to read the summary). America and England throw a party as a couple. England only agrees to make it a Karaoke party if they only use songs from his favorite band, Evanescence. There will be both solo's and duets. After each song a romantic scene for that pairing will follow.**

**England: Why is my favorite band Evanescence? They're not even British!**

**Me: I decided that since you like rock music, you like that band. It's my favorite band so suck it up!**

**America: Yeah Iggy, just rock out.**

**England: DON'T CALL ME THAT, WANKER!**

**Me: And this is why America and I would be best friends.**

**Me and America: *brofist* **

**America: Marrissa doesn't own any of the songs or Hetalia. I wish she did cuz then there'd be insanity left and right!**

**England: I'm glad she doesn't own Hetalia. At least the original writer lets us have some sanity.**

**America and England: *break out into a fight***

**Me: ...hehe...Enjoy my story.**

* * *

"Hey Iggy I'm throwing a karaoke party! You're gonna come!", America called to his boyfriend from downstairs where he was setting up another one of his parties.

"I'm not coming to another one of your crazy parties! I always end up hating it and hiding in the basement!", England embarrassedly called from upstairs trying to block out his boyfriend's begging. He loved the twit, but honestly he was tiring to keep up with.

"Aw come on, I have scones!"

'_Damn, he found my weakness. MUST. STAY. STRONG!', _the Brit thought to himself as he looked down at his iPod. It was playing his favorite band, suddenly he got an idea.

"Well, I might make an appearance...on one condition.", England said with a smirk. By this point America had come to where England was sitting on their bed.

With a sigh America sat down next to the Brit, "What is it?"

"For the karaoke. We use my favorite band.", he took out the karaoke CD from the bottom drawer of his dresser and handed it to America.

"Ev-an-e-scence?", he said while trying to figure out the name.

With a sigh England pronounce the name correctly for America, "It's Evanescence, love."

America looked at the names of all their songs on the back of the CD case.

"Uh, these are dark titles aren't they?", America asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes they are. Is a gothic rock band.", England said while snatching the CD away.

"Do I have to use this? I mean I like rock and all, but this seems depressing.", a pout followed.

"You do if you want me to come to your party."

"Fine you win,...can you do me a favor?"

"What is i-ahh!", the Brit was caught by surprise as America threw him against the wall and kissed him intensely.

'_Silly git, but I love you so!',_ England thought while he kiss back. He really did love America.

/LE TIME SKIP\\\\\\\\

At the party many of the countries showed up. They all knew what they had to do. America made sure that each nation sang at each party. America and England came down the stairs to meet the nations.

"Ve~what type of-a a music are-a we doing tonight-a?", a bouncy Italian asked from next to his German friend. **Or are they more than friends?**

"We're doing songs from my favorite bands, Evanescence.", England informed Italy as he put the Karaoke into the DVD player.

"Alright who wants to go first?"

* * *

**Me: dun-du-du-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. That's my first chapter. Review for who you want and if you know the Evanescence songs than you can suggest a song for them. However, you have to include why or I wont include it until later. Mwahaha I LOVE THIS STORY. **

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Also if you review enough...I will make a Three Days Grace version of this. It all depends on you! *evil laughter***


	2. Taking Over Me

**Me: *jumps into view* Why hello there everyone. I can't do anything active for a week due to a minor injury to my nose. I'll never swim with my eyes closed again! This chapter goes out to AllMyHetaliadeadCatsZ. If you know the Evanescence songs and you see the chapter title then you can guess who is singing this song and who it goes out to. Enjoy the story. The song for this chapter is "Taking Over Me". You should listen to this song while reading it so you can get a feel for these songs and all the feels that go with it. Who's gonna do the disclaimer this time? Hrmmmm...*deep thought*...how about Germany? Hey Germany come here.**

**Germany: Ok, I'm here.**

**Me: Danke! Now please to the disclaimer.**

**Germany: Marrissa does not own Hetalia or the song used in this chapter.**

**Me: Danke! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright who wants to go first?", England asked with a smile.

"Ve~I want to go first!", Italy's hand shot up with an exited smile.

"Ok Italy you can go first. There is the microphone and you know what to do."

Italy stepped up to the small stage and held the microphone up when the music started.

**(Author's note: This is where you might want to start listening to the song. Also, the words that are in _Italics _will be the song lyrics, the 'Underlined' words will be Italy's thought as he sings the song, and the words in bold will be my thoughts looking into Italy's. I will also be singing along to add emphasis.)**

***imitating piano* DUN-dun-dun-DUN-dun-dun-dun-dun-DUN-dun-dun-dun-du n-dun-DUN-dun. DUN-dun-dun-DUN-dun-dun-DUN-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-DU N-dun-dun-duuunn...**

***imitating guitar* BUM-BUM-BA-DUM-BU-DUM. BUM-BUM-BA-DUM-BA-DUM. BUM-BUM-BA-DUM-BU-DUM. BUM-BUM-BA-DUM-BA-DUM.**

_You don't remember me, but I remember you._

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

**Italy did lie away so many nights thinking of Holy Rome. The reason why Italy slept so late.**

_But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do..._

'I dream about you so much Holy Rome'

_I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you._

'I need to find you'

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe._

_You're taking over me!_

***imitating guitar* bwaaaa-whaaaaaaaaa**

**A tear rolled down Italy's face.**

_Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had?** (****haaaaaaaaaaaaad)**_

'Where have you been. You've missed so much!'

_You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand._

_**(oooooooh-ooooooooooh) **_I_ knew you loved me then._

_I believe in you. **(I believe in you.)** I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe._

_You're taking over me!_

**It was at this point where Italy began to cry slightly harder.**

_I look in the mirror and see your face **(faaaaace)**_._ If I look deep enough._

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over!_

'Why Holy Rome , why?'

**Sometimes Italy would look at himself in the mirror and he swore he saw Holy Rome looking back at him.**

_I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe._

_You're taking over me!_

**At this time Italy could barley speak.**

_I believe in you. **(I believe in you.)** I'll give up everything_ **(ooooooohhhhh)**_ just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe._

_You're taking over me!_

**_(Taking over me!)_**

_You're taking over me!_

**_(Taking over me!)_**

_Taking over me!_

***imitating guitar* BA-DA-DAAAAAAAA**

Italy finished the song sobbing as he ran out of America's house. Many worried eyes glanced over to the door. The most worried was Germany. He had been hiding the secret from Italy for too long. He jumped from the chair he was sitting in and ran out of America's house and went to find Italy.

He ran around a bit and heard some sobbing. He then found a weeping Italian curled up in a ball with his head in his hands.

"Italy?", a worried Germany asked.

"Doi-Doitsu?", Italy spoke up.

"I have something to tell you.", he got down and put a hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Cosa? (what)"

"I'm not who you think I am. Truly I am not Germany."

"Who are you then?"

"I've missed you as well..."

All words faded into nothing as Italy was left thinking. He leapt from where he sitting and tackled Germany. He hugged him so tight Germany feared all the air would leave him, but he hugged Italy back.

" Ti amo, Italia." (I love you, Italy.)

"Ich liebe dich, Deutschland." (I love you, Germany.)

Germany then placed a light kiss on Italy's lips and held Italy's head close you his own so he couldn't pull away. Italy didn't want to pull back from Germany's warm lips. He could stay with him all night. Germany was surprised when Italy was kissing back. Well in heaven your lover is Italian. Both were thinking the same thought of how much they needed each other. Holy Roman Empire wasn't taking over Italy's thoughts anymore. He needed to make up for lost time and love Germany. Italy kissed Germany with passion Germany couldn't comprehend. This wasn't the innocent Italy he was so used to seeing. He wanted to see more. He needed Italy and Italy needed Germany.

Back at America's house they assumed that Italy and Germany left the party for good. They started talking to see if someone should check on the two of them.

"Okay, so dudes who wants to rock out next?"

* * *

**Me:*wipes tear away from my face* that was so beautiful. Oh my Greece that had so many feels. Review for who you want to go next and what song you want them to sing. I won't use it unless you give a reason. Also I may write a Three Days Grace version of this if I get enough follows and favorites.**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!**

**America: Wow, that was so sweet! I hope I don't cry 'cuz heroes don't cry.**

**England: A true gentlemen can take tears with grace.**

**America: Like when your "unicorn" ate your favorite cereal and you had a nervous breakdown?**

**England: I told you never to mention that.**

**America and England: *break out into a fistfight***

**Me: I'm just gonna enjoy watching this. *eats popcorn* **


	3. Bring Me To Life

**Me: Guys sorry about that review that looks I put it in myself. My stupid friend still had my password and wrote that without telling me. I'm bored cuz I really can't do anything so Ima write another chapter! The song for this chapter is called Bring Me To Life. I love this song and I sing it so often I know even the piano by heart. By the way America won the fistfight from last chapter. U.S.A! Sorry if this seems rushed, I think I'm on a sugar high. It's a duet this time! Who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Japan: I wirr do it.**

**Me: Arrigotto (thanks)**

**Japan: Daitashimaste (your welcome). Marrissa does not own Hetaria or Bring Me To Rife. **

**Me: Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Okay, so dudes who wants to rock out next?", America asked .

Nobody really wanted to go. America looked at the song list and saw the next song was a duet.

"Alright we need two people for this time!", America added.

This got some people less nervous. It's less humiliating as a duet.

"Alright we'll have to take some drastic measures.", England said as he pulled out a hat with paper in it. He picked two names and read them out.

"Spain and Romano! Looks like you two are up next!", as soon as England said Spain and Romano's names both looked at England with mixed looks of fear and 'WTF'.

With a sigh Romano stood up and Spain followed. They took the microphone and looks at the words as they came on the screen and heard the piano begin.

**(Author's note: Again this is the best point to listen to 'Bring Me To Life'. Since this is a duet pay attention to the next part. _Italics is Romano. __Underlined Italics is Spain singing_.** _Bold Underlined Italics is Spain and Romano singing together._ **Bold words are me speaking to you telling what is happening.)**

***imitating piano* Bum-bum-ba-dun-dun. Bum-BUM-bum-ba-dun-dun. Bum-bum-ba-dun-dun. Bum-BUM-bum-ba-dun-dun.**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

**sh-shhhhh-sh-shhhhhh-sh**

_Leading you down to my core where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul (soooooouuuul) my sprit's sleeping somewhere cold._

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

**...**

_(Wake me up.)__Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up.)__ Wake me up inside._

_(Save me!)__ Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_(Wake me up.)__ Bid my blood to run._

_(I can't wake up.)__ Before I come undone._

_(Save me!)__ Save me from the nothing I've become!_

***imitating guitar* Dun-dun-dun-dun. DA-DU-DUM!**

_Now that I what I'm without, you can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real._

**_Bring me to life!_**

***imitating piano* DUN-DU-DUN-DU-DUN-DU-DUN-DUN!**

_(Wake me up.) Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up.) Wake me up inside._

_(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_(Wake me up.) Bid my blood to run._

_(I can't wake up.) Before I come undone._

_(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring me to life!_

_I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life!_

**BUM. Ba-da-da-da.**

_Frozen inside__(frozen inside) __ without your touch,__(ooooo-oooohhh)__ without your love, darling._

_Only (only) **you** are the life among the dead!_

_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see._

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me._

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems._

_Got to open my eyes to everything. _

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul._

_Don't let me die here!_

_There must be something wrong!_

_Bring me to life!_

_(Wake me up.) Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up.) Wake me up inside._

_(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_(Wake me up.) Bid my blood to run._

_(I can't wake up.) Before I come undone._

_(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become!_

**_Bring me to life!_**

_(Bring me to life!) I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside._

**_Bring me to life!_**

***imitating piano* Bum-bum-ba-dun-dun. Bum-BUM-bum-ba-dun-dun. Bum-bum-ba-dun-dun. Bum-BUM-bum-ba-dun-dun.**

The song finished with both singers gasping. This song..._It was intense! _Not just in difficulty. Romano turned around with embarrassment and ran out of America's house like his brother, and Spain swore he saw a tear forming at the bottom of his eye. Spain, like Germany, chased after him.

It was dark out and he could barley see his own feet pounding in the floor. Much less an upset Italian who had a head start. Being quick in thinking, he ran towards the place where Romano always went when he was upset...the tomato garden!

He found Romano sitting at the bottom of a tree munching on an already half-eaten tomato. He wondered how many he had eaten already.

"Romano, ¿estás bien? (are you okay?).", Spain asked.

"No, now go away.", Romano growled.

With a sigh, Spain sat down next to Romano. when he was annoyed like that. He was sad for sure.

"I know you are not. I know you better than that, ¿sí? (Yes?). Now tell me,¿qué pasa? (What's wrong?)"

"It's just the singing. I was just embarrassed, okay? Nothing else about it!"

"You only eat tomatoes like this when you are truly upset. When you are just embarrassed this is not what you...", Spain was cut off.

"I JUST WANT YOU TO SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME AND MEAN IT! DAMNIT I SAID IT!"

Spain had no thoughts for what Romano had just said.

"¿Qué? (What?) You mean the song lyrics? They were just what was on the screen."

"EXACTLY!", it was at this point where Romano began to sob. "YOU DIDN'T MEAN WHAT THOSE WORDS SAID. I WANT YOU TO NEED ME. I WANT YOU TO...I WANT YOU TO..."

""¿Qué? You want me to what?"

"I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Again, Spain had no words...but he had actions. He leaned closer to Romano and lifted up his chin.

"Don't be upset Romano. I already do love you."

"You alrea-", Romano was cut off by Spain's lips on his own.

They were so soft and warm. Romano started to kiss Spain back. Spain rolled over so both of them were on the ground with Romano on top. They hugged each other tightly as each of them fought for dominance. Spain tasted Romano's lips. They tasted like tomato. It was so sweet, yet tangy. Like Romano himself.

Back at America's house everyone kept wondering where everyone kept going. America, **who is completely oblivious to anything and** **everything**, spoke up.

"Dudes there is something wrong when we let the Italian's sing."

That earned a beating from England with a random book.

"You wanker, be more considerate to other's feelings! Really do you care about anything other than yourself and burgers?"

"Naw, I care about you," this earned and 'aw' from England which was ruined by what America said next, "and myself, and burgers!"

England then gave a face palm. With a sigh he called out, "Who wants to go next?"

* * *

**Me: This is what I can accomplish on a spazzy sugar high...sweet...literally. I love myself Ima get a brownie for myself as a reward...*leaves and comes back with brownie* nom! So review on who you want and what you want them to sing. Again, you must giva a reason why or I won't use your suggestion. Also review if you want a Three Days Grace Version of this!**


	4. Feild of Innocence

**Me: Hello there peoples. I'm back for another chapter! I've sorta gotten obsessed with writing. Good Greece what will I do when High School comes around in less than a month...oh well. The song for this chapter is called 'Feild of Innocence'. At first I wanted to have Italy sing this, but then I listened to the song while I was going to sleep and realized that the lyrics were more suited to the person I chose for this chapter. This is my first time writitng for the pairing I use in this chapter so if I did anything wrong, except if I used the "wrong" pairing, please tell me. Who's gonna do the disclaimer this time? How about...France?**

**France: Ohonhonhonhonhohn...you chose me now, did you?**

**Me: *jumps on his back and strangles him* One chance! I gave you one chance and you blew it! *throws him on the ground and leaves him there, walks back and dusts myself off* Ok, Russia can you make an appearance for me?**

**Russia: Da, I would love too. Marrissa doesn't own the song used or Hetalia. Kolkolkolkolkoklkolkolkol...**

**Me: yeah, yeah Spasibo (thank you) *waves off Russia* Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Alight, who wants to next?", England looked towards the rest of the party in hopes that someone would volunteer. It's more humiliating when you have to have your name drawn.

He looked at the screen and saw that it was a solo this time so he drew one name. He instantly felt sorry for his friend. Karaoke was never fun when the nations were involved.

"...Japan, you're up next."

A wave of fear washed over the Asian nation. He wasn't worried of his voice. China always said that it was good enough not to be embarrassed about it. He could sense that the song would play with his emotions. How could he keep his mask of calm and serenity? Nevertheless he had to do this. Japan stepped up and took the mic...

**(Author's note: The best time to start listening to the song would be now. You know the drill: _Italics = _Japan singing_,_ Underlined stuff = Japan's thoughts, and **bold **= me talking or singing along!)**

***imitating guitar* ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum.**

_I stirr remember the worrd from the eyes of a chird._

**ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum.**

_ Srowry those feerings were clruded by what I know now._

'Yes, my rife used to be better when I was rittre.'

**(ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh)**

_ Where has my heart gone? **(gone?)**_

_ An uneven trade for the rear worrd._

'It is uneven.'

_Oh I... I want to go back to berieving in everything, and knowing nothing at arr._

**ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum.**

_ I stir remember the sun. Alrays warm on my back. _

_**(ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh)**_

_ Somehow it seems corder now._

'I feer no warmth from the sun. I miss it'

_ Where has my heart gone? _

_ Trapped in the eyes of a stranger._

_ Oh I... I want to go back to berieving in everything._

_Iesu, rippana ō Kōkina _

_seifuku-sha,_

_ Iiyō no nai ama-sa, _

_Subete utsukushī._

_**(ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh)**_

_ Where has my heart gone?_

'I feer rike I have no heart,'

_ An uneven trade for the rear worrd._

_ Oh I... I want to go back to berieving in everything. _

_Oh, where? Where has my heart gone?_

_ Trapped in the eyes of a stranger._

_ Oh I... I want to go back to berieving in everything._

**ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum.**

_ I still remember._

'I don't want to remember.'

**ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum. ba-du-dum-bum-BUM-ba-du-dum-BA-du-dum.**

_**(OH-oh-ooohhh-ah-ah-aaahhh)**_

Japan put down his microphone and walked out of the room for a minute. The walked out of the house altogether. In complete silence. The tension is the room was as thick as Canada's favorite maple syrup. A worried Taiwan got up from the corner of the room and followed him. No one noticed.

"Japan! Japan where are you?", Taiwan called into the darkness.

Silence.

"Japan. I know you're upset, but you'll feel better by talking about it.", she got more and more worried. This town wasn't very safe and Japan isn't as good a fighter when he's upset.

"P-prease, reave me arone.", a small voice was heard with no one to claim it.

"Japan, please it's not very safe."

"I don't care! I just want to forget!"

"Forget what? The song? You were amazing!"

"It's not the performance. I just rearized that my adurt rife is not how it was supposed to be. My heart is gone."

"It's ok Japan. You are still young. You can change your life."

Taiwan really had nothing else to say on the matter. It was rare thing to see Japan when he was anything but calm.

"I can't. I can't! I don't how. How?! How do I change my life the way I want to?!"

By this point Japan's voice had risen to above his normal quietness. He stood up and faced Taiwan. Their eyes locked.

"To be honest, Japan, I don't know.", she said.

"You know I have never roved someone before? How can I be happy with my rife if I am too shy to find rove?!", Japan asked.

At this point Japan looked like he was going to fall apart. Taiwan did what she could do. She hugged him. Usually Japan would have pushed her off and told her to mind his personal space, but Japan was too hurt to care. He needed someone to help him with his blinded life. It might have been the fact the he was so heartbroken, embarrassed, or it was love but Japan actually hugged back. Not only was Taiwan shocked but Japan as well.

"You'll find what you're looking for, Japan. I know you will. You are, by far, one of the smartest and strongest nations.", she said the soothing voice she always used.

"I don't know if I can. I've only ever done what other expect me to do. Not what I expect of myself.", he said not caring about the tears that rolled down his face.

It was then he realized. Taiwan. The was who was always there for him. The one who supported him joining the Axis when it was the time for war. The one with whom he never felt lonely. He realized he had loved someone, but he'd never seen it. His heart wasn't gone anymore.

"Taiwan?"

"Yes?"

"My heart isn't gone. It is with someone."

"Really? Who is it?"

"My heart is with you. It has been with you for a rong time, but I've been too brind to see it."

Taiwan was shocked. She just stood there holding Japan.

"Would you honor me and give me your heart?", Japan asked while he tightened his grip on her.

Taiwan had to replay everything he'd said to understand it. Was he asking for her love? It seemed clear. She had always had a soft side for him. In her mind it was just a close friendship. She was known to be oblivious.

"I would be glad to give you my heart Kiku."

He nearly flinched at hearing his first name. He was so used to being called by his last name or his nation name. He liked it. It gave him a feeling that he wouldn't be hurt by Taiwan.

"Watashi wa, hayashitsuyoshi, anata o aishite."

"P̄hm rạk khuṇ Kiku."

He then did the unthinkable. Japan kissed Taiwan on the lips! It was just a small peck but it meant so much to the both of them. They ended up walking to Japan's home and cuddling with each other while drinking tea.

Back at America's house everyone was worried over Japan. It was rare for him to show emotion! After the third time a person had left it had become a routine. So it a calm manner England asked, "Alright, who will go next?"

* * *

**Me: Phew this took me all day. I'm too lazy to type the rest you know the drill. I won't use your suggestion if you don't put why. Song _and_ pairing. Blah blah blah. ****Review! *****falls asleep***

**Canada: Oh maple! She passed out again while writing. *picks her up and carries her to her home***

**Me: *cuddles closer to Canada***

**Canada: Aw!**

**Kumajiro: Who are you?**

**Canada: I'm Canada.**

**China: I guess I'll have to do the translations.**

**Iesu, rippana ō Kōkina ****seifuku-sha, ****Iiyō no nai ama-sa, ****Subete utsukushī. : Jesus, admirable king, and noble conqueror, ineffable sweetness, all lovely.**

**Watashi wa, hayashitsuyoshi, anata o aishite. : I love you, Yin Li.**

**P̄hm rạk khuṇ Kiku : I love you, Kiku**

**Goodnight everyone!**


	5. Call Me When You're Sober

**Me: Hello there and welcome to another installment of _Hetalia Evanescence Karaoke_ I want to start with some reviews that I couldn't personally reply to.  
Bluebird Rain: *slight blush* AWMYGOSH you're so sweet. Thank you.**

**psYchObItch: Thank you. You are actually one of the first people follow the rules when it comes to a request. I also admire your enthusiasm for the plot.**

**Old MacDonald: I am not being immature. I call it being fun. By the way I'm 14!**

**Reba G: Thanks and I think Nickleback is great too! **

**I have other stories that are coming along so please check them out. I promise they will have the same quirkiness that I put in this story. The song used 'Call Me When You're Sober'. Funny title, right? Who wants to do the disclaimer? um...Greece?**

**Greece: *snoring* **

**Me: Okay nevermind...Spain?**

**Spain: Marrissa doesn't own Hetalia or the song. ¿Termine? (Am I done?)**

**Me: Sí.**

**Spain: ¿Puedes comer un tomate con migo? (Want to eat a tomato with me?)**

**Me: ¡Claro qué sí! (Of course!) *turns to the audience* Yes, I speak Spanish. Enjoy this chapter! *runs off with Spain to eat tomatoes***

* * *

"Alright, who will go next?", England called out.

"Angleterre, I will go next!", the flamboyant Frenchie called out.

"Alright frog, you can go next.", he was glad that he would go next. Especially since everyone left after they sang.

France skipped, like a man, onstage and took the microphone with grace.

**(Author's note: *sigh* you know the drill, again it's called 'Call Me When You're Sober'.)**

_Don't cry to me!_

_If you loved me,_

_you would be here with me._

_You want me?_

_Come find me!_

_Make up your mind!_

'Oh mon'cher why can't you be mine.'

**(I have no way to write down the guitar part so Ima leave this to your imagination!)**

_Should I let you fall, _

_loose it all?_

_So maybe you can remember yourself._

_Can't keep believing._

_We're only deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lies._

_And you're too late._

'I was really to late.'

_Don't cry to me!_

_If you loved me,_

_you would be here with me._

_You want me?_

_Come find me!_

_Make up your mind!_

'Do you want me or America?'

***imitating piano* doom-DOOM-doom-doom-doom-doom-doom-doom-doom**

_Couldn't take the blame._

_Sick with shame!_

_Must be exhausting to loose your own game?_

_Selfishly hated._

_No wonder you're jaded._

"You can never calm down."

_You can't blame the victim this time!_

_And you're too late._

'Stop doing that song. It was me!'

_So, don't cry to me!_

_Don't cry to me!_

_If you loved me,_

_you would be here with me._

_You want me?_

_Come find me!_

_Make up your mind!_

_You never call me you're sober._

'How many drunken calls do I get from you?'

_You only want 'cause it's over._

_Oh-oh It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I?_

_You were never mine._

'Though I want you to!'

_So, don't cry to me!_

_Don't cry to me!_

_If you loved me,_

_you would be here with me._

_Don't lie to me!_

'I can't lie to myself anymore.'

_Just get your things. _

_I've made up your mind._

France then gave a wink to England that only he could see. England put down his drink with much force and bolted down to the soundproof basement. He knew that he would be in the basement, but not for this reason. Everyone stared as France followed him before the locked door was completely closed. England was too busy crying to notice that France had followed him in.

England sat down next to the bookshelf of spells he kept and started reading. That always calmed him down. However, tonight it was only half-working. At this point England could hear footsteps getting closer. Weird, America would always leave him alone when he rushed down here. It was good that America knew when to give the older nation some space, but he felt lonely without someone he could really talk to. It wasn't America who made it to where England was sulking. It was France. Why would he come down to where England was?

"Angleterre? Are you there. Ah, here you have been hiding! Why are you crying here alone when there is a magnefique party right above us?"

"Shut up...Frog. I came here alone for a reason!"

"Did my singing insult you? Or did my breath smell?", France immediately smelled his breath and deemed it presentable. It was his usual smell of wine and roses. **How France gets his breath to smell like roses...I don't want know!**

"Nothing. Just go away. Out of all the people I don't want to see, I don't want to see you the most!"

France then felt a deep pain in his chest. He's had a favoring to a certain Brit even before he and America started dating, but he was too late when he almost asked him out. France really wanted to just pounce on England and have him be his forever, but it was not the right time. If he did then his crush would never return his love.

"Before I go, can you tell me what it is you're so sad about. Maybe I can help you?", France asked.

This left England silent for a minute. Why would France want to help him? He'd had a small liking to him before America had asked him out. After that he'd just loved the American without giving a thought to France. Though, recently, he'd begun to like France like he used to before America came along. He never thought that France would be crazy enough to like him back or that he would have the courage to break up with America.

"Nothing," England managed to say, "Nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you here all alone?"

That was all that was needed to be said for England's eyes to let go of the tears they had been holding. He pulled his knees into his chest and leaned his head onto his knees. After a while France went to sit next to him and started to rub his back. He was Surprised when England didn't jerk away or slap him. Instead England _leaned_ on France.

"I'm going to do it. Tonight. Right now!", England whispered to himself.

"What are you going to do?", France asked.

Not answering his question England moved to the side and placed a chaste kiss on the Frenchman's lips. Then he left a shocked France and left the basement and walked towards America.

"Yo, England. You okay. Did France try to rape you again?", America asked while handing England his drink.

"No. Actually I have something to tell you.", England said refusing the drink.

"What is it?"

"I think we should end it. Our relationship."

"Haha, way to brighten the mood with a joke Iggy!"

"I'm serious America. We should break up."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

England walked away and acted as if nothing happened.

"Russia, you're next."

* * *

**Me: Okay that was another sad one. Like how I twisted the plot? Not ever time the singer runs away. Sometimes it's someone else. Anyone wanna guess which which song Russia sings?...really, no one. Okay, well please review and tell me what you think about this and if you have any suggestions for pairing and song. And for any of you USUK fans...SUCK IT UP AND READ SOMETHING ELSE. *big laugh* ah, the perks of loving every pairing.**

**REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL THE END OF TIME!**


	6. Broken

**Me: Hello there! I would like to personally say that I am SO PROUD of this story! Really when I first came up with the idea the first feedback I got was, "It's a load of baloney." Yeah that came from my best friend's dad...*nervous chuckle*, but now I can't stop smiling about it. Okay now that the super cheesy stuff is out of the way I have some explaining to do. So I've heard some people are sad about USUK breaking up and Iggy acting heartless about it. Well I'm sorry America isn't up for grabs because my friend took him. Also, Iggy wasn't being heartless. There is a British saying "Keep calm and carry on" and he is using that saying. He was hosting a party so he had to keep a stiff upper lip. Believe me that Iggy feels very horrible about himself; America is just as heartbroken. The song for this chapter is called _'Broken'. _So, the disclaimer? *deep thought* um...Poland?**

**Poland: Marrissa, like totally, doesn't own Hetalia or, like, the song used.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Russia, you're next.", England said calmly while he looked over at the towering Russian.

"Nyet, I will not go yet.", Russia said with his unnerving smile making everyone quiver with fear.

"um...F-fine." England looked over at the screen. It was another duet. "Okay. Who wants to do the duet?"

"We will do it!", Finland said while raising his hand as high as it could go.

"Y's.", Sweden grunted.

"Alright, step up."

The two friends walked onto the small stage and grabbed their microphones as the music began...

**(Authors Note: _Finland,_**_**Sweden**,_ Both,** and me speaking. The song, again is called _'Broken' and I'm not putting the way Denmark usally speaks so its easier to read the lyrics._)**

***imitating guitar* Du-du-du-dum-DA-DA-da-dum-da-du-du-da-da. Du-du-du-dum-DA-DA-da-dum-da-du-du-da-da. Du-du-du-dum-DA-DA-da-dum-da-du-du-da-da. Du-dum-du-du-daah-du-du-daah...**

_I wanted you to know_

_ that I love the way you laugh._

_ I wanna hold you high ,and steal your pain away._

_ I keep your photograph,_

_and I know it serves me well._

_ I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

**_ 'Cause I'm broken_**

**_ when I'm lonesome,_**

**_ and I don't feel right when you're gone away._**

**Du-du-du-dum-DA-DA**

_You've gone away,_

**Du-du-du-dum-DA-DA**

_ you don't feel me here anymore._

**Du-dum-du-du-daah-du-du-daah...**

_ The worst is over now,_

_ and we can breathe again._

_I wanna hold you high;_

_you steal my pain **away.**_

_ There's so much left to learn,_

**_ and no one left to fight._**

_ I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

**_ 'Cause I'm broken_**

**_ when I'm open,_**

**_and I don't feel like I am strong enough._**

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_**

**_and I don't feel right when you're gone away._**

**At this point there is a guitar solo with violins in the back round...so I guess it's not a solo...hehe.**

**_'Cause I'm broken_**

**_ when I'm open,_**

**_and I don't feel like I am strong enough._**

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_**

**_and I don't feel right when you're gone away._**

***imitating violins*DA-du-du-DA-du-du-DA-du-DA-du-du-DA-du-du- du-du. DA-du-du-DA-du-du-DA-du-DA-du-du-DA-du-du-du-du. DA-du-du-DA-du-du-DA-du-DA-du-du-DA-du-du-du-du. Da-du-du-du-du-du-DA...**

**_'Cause I'm broken_**

**_ when I'm lonesome,_**

**_ and I don't feel right when you're gone away._**

**_You've gone away._**

**_You don't feel me here anymore._**

***imitating guitar* waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

At this point Finland and Sweden were staring at each other with wide eyes. No one could say a thing; no one did anything. Until Sweden pulled Finland in for a tight hug. Finland could feel he was very warm and nice to hug. Finland looked into Sweden's eyes and never expected the next thing. Sweden pressed his lips against Finland's in a passionate kiss. The whole room was filled with "AW's" as they made their love official to not only the people in the room, but themselves as well. Sweden really did want to hold his love high and take away any pain he had.

Finland wanted to do the same as he felt the sweet warmth of his new love. He really did feel stronger when Sweden was with him. He was his stable rock that kept him from flying away. Finland never wanted to fly away from Sweeden.

"Da, now I will go next!"

No one noticed the American who was quietly sobbing in the bathroom and really did feel broken...

* * *

**Me: Dun-dun-dun I leave you with a cliff hanger. I'm really just going to keep writing until I run out of songs and characters to put together. Remember, I write faster with reviews as inspiration. I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. Really its just because there wasn't much conflict spoken of in this chapter. I also may make a Three Days Grace version of this. I recommend looking at my new story, _'Kate Evans'_, if you like _Soul Eater!_ I mean, who doesn't like _Soul Eater? _Only the insane people with big problems. Alright does any nation have problems with what was written so far.**

**Russia: *raises hand* Da, I do not sing. **

**Me: You're gonna sing and I'm not scared of you. I FEAR NOTHING! Anyone else?**

**Prussia: Ven will ze awesome me make an appearance?**

**Me: All in due time. Now please review about how this is going!**


	7. Tourniquet

**Me: Hello there people of pekopon! Can anybody tell me what reference I used? I was looking over my story last night as I was trying to get myself to go to sleep - never wake up at noon and not expect consequences- and I basically got to watch the sun rise this morning. *singing* Today's the day, the sun is shining, here's a new chapter, and I'm going insa- *gasp* there's a new chapter...THER'S A NEW CHAPTER! FYI: I don't drink coffee at all; hate the smell and the taste. Alrighty the song for this chapter is called ****_'Tourniquet'_****. Dictionary time! A tourniquet is what doctors use to tie around a part of the body to stop the bleeding around a wound. I used my mind for that! *laugh* Disclamer time! How about...*sigh* France, I'm giving you ONE MORE CHANCE because you actually behaved two chapter's ago.**

**France: I see zat you cannot say no to my sexy aura. Je'tame ma belle. Ohonhonhonhonhonhon...**

**Me: Hungary?**

**Hungary: Yes?**

**Me: Can I borrow you're frying pan?**

**Hungary: *hand Marrissa frying pan***

**Me: Thanks! *whacks France's head multiple times* WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS?! *hands the frying pan back to Hungary after cleaning the blood off* Since you're here already, can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Hungary: My pleasure! Marrissa doesn't own the songs or Hetalia. Though, I wish she did because she writes good yaoi. *nosebleed***

**France: Oh..hon...hon...**

**Hungary: *whacks France's head again and sighs* What do we do with him?**

**Me: I say we give him to Iggy!**

**Hungary: Perfect! *catapults France over to England's house***

**England: *screaming with thick accent* WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU LEAVE THE FROG WITH ME YOU WANKERS?!**

**Me: *checks wrist like I have an invisible watch* Oh, look at the time I better start the story now should I?**

**England: WAIT COME BACK HERE! *is crushed my flying words of the story thrown by Hungary and I laughing evilly***

* * *

America heard a chorus of "AW's" as god-knows-what was happening downstairs. He didn't care. They could be happy while he sat there , upstairs, curled up in the corner of the bathtub as he cuddles close to a mint-green bunny with wings holding a heart. It was a gift to America from England for Valentines Day, but now it was being crushed by America's strong arms as he wanted it to be Iggy he was hugging. Not the bunny. Hot, salty droplets of water fell and landed on the bunny's face as he heard the next person go up. He had to admit the music was good, but he'd never admit it out loud.

"You really did have to leave me for that perve, huh? I figured it would happen soon.", he whispered into the bunny as he dug his face in it, "Why Iggy, why? I should've seen it coming. You never even called me by my human name...The hero has to stay strong. You can't let them see you cry..."

He began to sob again as Russia said downstairs, "Da, now I will go next!"

No one wanted to object the Russian so he just walked up and pick up the microphone. The unnerving smile was back as the music started...

**(Author's note: The song is called _'Tourniquet'_. Now my writing for this one will be a little unique. It will go to me doing the instrument parts - btw can you guys tell me how I'm doing with that and if you liked it? - ,Russia's thoughts, the song lyrics AND America's thoughts. Yeah, awesome I know right? So here we go.** Me speaking/singing.** _Song lyrics._ 'Russia's thoughts.' **'America's thoughts.' "America's Words."** Alrighty be ready for feels!)**

***doing the piano part* DUN-DUN-DUN. dun-dun...**

***doing the guitar part* Da-da-du-du-da-da-du-du-du. Da-da-du-du-da-da-du-du-du. Da-da-du-du-da-da-du-du-du. Da-da-du-da-da-du-du. Waaaaaah-waaaaah-WAAAAAAA-waaah-wah-wah-wah-waaaaa aah...**

_I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more. _**"So much more."**

_I lay, dying,_ **'****I totally wish I was dead. I probably am to Iggy.'**

_and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal._

_I'm dying, **"**_**Dying!"**

_praying, _**"Praying!"**

_bleeding, _**"Bleeding!"**

_and screaming._

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

'Da, I am too lost.'

_My god; my tourniquet!_

_Return to me, salvation!_

_My god; my tourniquet._

_Return to me, salvation!_

_Do you remember me? _**"He wont remember me in a while."**

_Lost for so long. _'So long I have been lost from the world.'

_Will you be on the other side, or will you forget me? **'**_**Why would he be with me when the sex frog is next door?'**

_I'm dying, **'**_**Bleeding!'**

_praying, **'**_**Praying!'**

_bleeding, **'**_**Bleeding!'**

_and screaming._

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost? _'Da!'

_My god; my tourniquet._

_Return to me, salvation!_

_My god; my tourniquet!_

_Return to me, salvation!_

***guitar* du-du-du-du-da-da-da-da-da-da-DA-du-du-du-du-da-da -da-da-da-da-DA...**

_Return to me, salvation!_

**oh-ooh-oh-ooh-ooh-oh-ooh-ooh-ooh**

**'I WANT TO DIE!' '**I want to die so much.'

_My god; my tourniquet!_

_Return to me, salvation!_

_My god; my tourniquet!_

_Return to me, salvation!_

_My wound's cry for the grave. _'So many wounds.'

_My soul cries for deliverance. _**"I have no soul."**

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ! Tourniquet._

_My suicide..._

_Return to me, salvation._

_Return to me, salvation._

***humming the rest of the violin part***

America continued to sob quietly so no one else could hear. He could only be weak when no one was around. Russia simply put the microphone down and got himself a drink. The beer America had in his house wasn't strong enough, but it would have to do. When he had the glass in his hand Russia noticed that it was shaking. Not just his hand was shaking, but his whole body. He needed a moment to himself. He'd been to enough parties at America's house to know where the bathroom was. He walked up the stairs and into the small bathroom. As he walked up to the sink, he noticed the curtains of the shower rustle. Without hesitation, Russia pulled the curtains to reveal a red-faced American.

"America. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello Russia. Um...I was, uh, taking a nap."

"Right, then why is your face all red and you're nose is all runny."

"ALLERGIES!"

_'Damn, how is he so quick to figure it out?', _America thought.

"Da, ok. If you don't mind me leaving I'll be going now."

"Wait dude, don't go please."

"America, do you want to talk about it?"

"Da."

Russia frowned, sighed then sat down on the floor in front of the tub where America was still sitting with his knees to his chest.

"Tell me what is wrong."

"Well, Iggy and I have been dating for the past six months. It's been great. Then he dumped me just now for that good-for-nothing-perve-Frenchie!"

America was crying a bit, really a lot, as he finished what was on his mind. Russia, not being phased at all, just sat there with his violet eyes looking into America's sky-blue ones.

"That seems sad, da?"

"DA!", was all America could muster when he flung himself at the Russian and cried in his shoulder. Russia _was_ phased by this. He didn't know what to do with a crying person. The only person who cried around him was his sister, and she always ran away when she cried. Russia awkwardly put his hand and America's back, which was trembling.

Downstairs the party went on as normally. They decided to take a break for a minute. In reality, Canada stepped on the stage after volunteering and no one agreed nor denied. Oh well no one was listening; no one could make fun of him...

* * *

**Me: *wipes tears away from my face* Oh my Greece that had so many feels. This is what happens when I explore my dark side. If this was too sad for you, don't worry...it gets sadder! I'm using this to pour out my feeling into something creative...AGH CREATIVITY *runs away from creativity* Review please...**

**Hungary: *sigh* Loos like she ran from being creative, again. She is a silly one. **

**Me: *comes back* you'd be running too if you knew what *shudder's* creativity was. Look up 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared on youtube and you'll see...YOU'LL ALL SEE! Oh well, tell me what you guys think. I really like knowing what goes on your minds as read my stuff!**


	8. Missing

**Me: Hey guys! I really hope this makes sense to you. If it does, can you explain it to me? I found this thing on another fanfiction where the author asks 1 question to the audience per chapter. I'd like to try that, but first the song for this chapter is called ****_'Missing'_****.**

**Question: Does anybody on the Hetalia fandom like 'Doctor Who'? My answer is that I LOVE DOCTOR WHO!**

**Okay so the disclaimer? Um...Italy?**

**Italy: Ve~Okay!**

**Me: Grazzi!**

**Italy: Marrissa doesn't own-a Hetalia or the song used-a! I wish-a she did though...**

**Me: Oh well, it's on my Christmas list. Ya hear that Finnland! Alright so enjoy the story!**

* * *

The countries decided to take a break for a minute. In reality, Canada stepped on the stage after volunteering and no one agreed nor denied. Oh well no one was listening; no one could make fun of him...

Meanwhile upstairs, Russia was trying to console America as best he could. Which was not very easy. Oh well, back to Canadia!

Canada cleared his throat. "Um...guys I'm gonna sing now..."

No one heard.

"I'm gonna sing anyway...no one can make fun of me this way..."

No one even heard the music start when he pressed the play button.

**(Author's note: You guys might want to get tissue at this point. My friend told me I pick these song a little too well. I'm proud to play with your heartstrings!)**

_Oh-ooh-ooh-oh. Oh-ooh-ooh-oh. Oh-ooh-ooh-oh. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-ooh._

_ Please,_ _please forgive me,_

_but I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_ and barley conscious you'll say to no one._

_"Isn't something missing?"_

'How can so many people forget me?'

_You won't cry for my absence, I know._

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

'How can so many people not even see me?'

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me? _

**A tear ran down from Canada's left cheek.**

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_you won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

'Please tell me at least one person can hear this!'

___Oh-ooh-ooh-oh. Oh-ooh-ooh-oh. Oh-ooh-ooh-oh. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-ooh._

_Please, please forgive me,_

_but I wont be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself._

**Canada let out a sob.**

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

'I'm not even missed at the world meetings.'

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_you won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

**His free hand clenched to a fist.**

_Isn't someone missing me?_

'Isn't someone hearing this. Of course not.'

***imitating violins* da-daaa-daaa-DAAAAAA**

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you,_

_I'll wake without you there._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't som__ething..._

'missing...'

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_you won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

'I have no one...'

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

**Canada was full-out crying.**

___Oh-ooh-ooh-oh. Oh-ooh-ooh-oh. Oh-ooh-ooh-oh. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-ooh._

Canada looked over to where everyone was talking, eating, and drinking. He burst into quiet tears an ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of maple syrup he kept at his brother's house and drank it immediately. No one sees him, talks to him, hears him. He's the second biggest nation in the world. How can people not see him? Canada cried in the corner of America's kitchen holding a half-empty bottle of maple syrup.

_In America's bathroom..._

"Th-thanks for staying with me Russia. Please don't tell anyone the hero was crying."

"...Don't worry. Do you think you can come back to the party now?", Russia hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, sure Dude."

America stood up and walked to the sink and washed face. The two walked down the stairs to where the rest of the party was. Luckily no one noticed that they we're missing.

"Alright dudes. The hero is going to go next!"

Somehow America managed to jump from one end of the living room to the other and grab the microphone while pressing play. Looks like another disaster was going to arrive.

Canada wasn't paying attention. He was closing himself up for the night.

"Hey, Canada. You did good tonight, what's wrong?", a nation asked.

"Oh, it's nothing-"

* * *

**Me: Bam! That's it for today people. I'm so glad I left a cliffhanger. You guys will have t wait until the next chapter to see who it its talking to Canada. Remember: I am ok with ANY pairing so it could be anyone...or anything!**


	9. My Heart Is Broken

**Me: *walks in with my iPod and headphones* *is rocking out and doesn't notice the audience.**

**England: Bloody wanker. Hey Marrissa! You need introduce the next chapter!**

**Me: *still jamming and starts singing* Doushite kimi datta n daro Ijiwaru shite bakka datta  
Omoidaseru no ha nasakenai kao bakkari  
Kimi to mita eiga wasurete Kimi no nioi mo wasurete  
Betsu no dare ka to ikiru nante iya da**

**England: Oh dear she's singing Japanese again. JAPAN!**

**Japan: *ninja poof* Hai?**

**England: Have you been showing her Japanese music again?**

**Japan: *looks over at Marrissa* Hai...is that that a problem?**

**England: Well she has a story to present and she can't hear me yelling at her!**

**Japan: *sigh* just take the headphones out of her ears.**

**England: *does what Japan told him to do***

**Me: *still singing and when England reaches for my headphones I start dancing***

**England: *sigh* I can't catch her!**

**Japan: Grab the iPod *still perfectly calm, mind you***

**England: I can't.**

**Japan: Nani?**

**England: It's in her back pocket.**

**Japan:...oh...**

***My friend Alice F. Conn shows up***

**England & Japan: Who are you?**

**Alice: I'm one of Marrissa's friends. I'll help ya!**

**Japan: Arigotto.**

**Alice: *walks over to Marrissa and pulls out her headphones with no problem***

**England: *mad***

**Me: *breaks out in random Spanish* ¡Epal****é**** qu****é pasa-oh...(Hey what was that!-oh) Sorry Alice...**

**Alice: Don't worry about me. Worry about the audience. *points to the audience***

**Me: Oh holy darmstatium.**

**Alice: Yup have fun...**

**Me: ok...but do ya wanna do the diclaimer.**

**Alice: HELL YEAH!**

**Me: Alright.**

**Alice: *clears throat* Marrissa doesn't own Hetalia or the song used. Though I wish did. She is great at writing this stuff.**

**Me: *le blush* naw I think it needs to be about 20% cooler.**

**Alice: *laughs* Alrighty then.**

**Me: By the way the song I was singing earlier was called Rain Song and it was written by Girls Dead Monster from Angel Beats.**

**Alice: Enjoy the story!**

**England: Now what?**

**Japan: *grabs England's arm and ninja poofs away before getting hit by words***

* * *

Somehow America managed to jump from one end of the living room to the other and grab the microphone while pressing play. Looks like another disaster was going to arrive. England couldn't bear too look at America as the song started...

**(Ok just so you guys know...um...prepare for your feelz to take over. I noticed my stories tend to move people feelings around more than most. I don't know if its a gift or a curse... oh well. Enjoy! The song is called _'My Heart Is Broken'_ and you know the drill *presses magic song start button*)**

** *piano*** **dun-du-DUN-dun-dun-dun-du-du-du-ta-du-du. du-du-da-du-da-daaa**

_I will wander till the end of time._

_Torn away from you..._

**At first America thought that is was pretty girly from what he'd read on the screen.**

***drums* da-da-da-DA. DA-DA-da-da-da-da.**

***piano* doo-do-doo-doom. Do-do-doom. Do-do-dom. Do-doom. doo-do-doo-doom. Do-do-doom. Do-do-dom. Do-doom. doo-do-doo-doom. Do-do-doom. Do-do-dom. Do-doom. doo-do-doo-doom. Do-do-doom. Do-do-dom. Do-doom.**

_I pulled away to face the pain._

_I close my eyes and drift away_

_over the fear that I will never find a way_

_to heal my soul, _

_and I will wander till the end of time __torn away from you!_

_My heart is broken!_

**England couldn't look at America. He just looked down at his rum.**

'God, this song is kinda dark!'

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel._

_Deliver us from sorrows hold,_

***piano* doo-do-doo-doom. Do-do-doom. Do-do-dom. Do-doom. doo-do-doo-doom.**

_and from my heart._

_I can't go on living this way,_

_but I can't go back the way I came._

_Chained to this fear that I will never find a way to heal my soul, _

_and I will wander till the end of time half alive without you!_

'I am.'

_My heart is broken!_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel._

_Deliver us._

_Change._

**America began to cry.**

'Am I crying? No! Heroes don't cry!'

**He wiped the stray tear from his face.**

_Open your eyes to the night. _

_I denied it all so long._

_Oh, so long._

_Say goodbye._

_Goodbye._

'Goodbye Iggy...'

**A tear fell into England's rum.**

_My heart is broken!_

_Release me, I can't hold on._

**Iggy clenched his free hand into a fist.**

_Deliver us._

_My heart is broken!_

'Totally dude!'

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel._

_Deliver us._

_My heart is broken!_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel._

_Deliver us from sorrows hold._

'Please do Dark Angel-thingy.'

America set down the microphone with a _SLAM_ and headed toward the bathroom again. Russia followed, knowing America needed help.

~TO CANADA~

"Hey, Canada. You did good tonight, what's wrong?", a nation asked.

"Oh, it's nothing Prussia...wait...you saw me?", Canada asked, confused.

"Yeah, I mean, I wasn't paying attention to anything else. They weren't awesome enough."

"Th-thanks!"

"Why are you crying? Someone as awesome as you shouldn't be crying. Its un-awesome."

"Well, no one can see me. They never do...no matter what."

"Why don't you sing the next song with me? People with notice the awesome us!"

Prussia held out a hand and Canada took it. Prussia pulled him up and they walked towards the small stage. Prussia hit the "duet shuffle" button and called through the microphone.

"Hello everyone! The awesome me is singing an awesome song with an awesome country, so you better listen! Better be careful, your head may explode from awesomeness!"

Canada took the microphone and smiled at the ex-nation.

~TO AMERICA & RUSSIA~

"Why do I keep needing him?", America sobbed over his pillow while Russia just awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"I don't know, but its ok." The next part came out before Russia could stop himself, "You have me now, da?"

This make America loose all thought.

"You...want me?"

Silence.

"Russia, answer the question."

"Da."

America tackled Russia and hugged him tight. Russia could feel America's warmth, and it felt good. America snuggled into the hug and, surprisingly, Russia snuggled back.

"Thank you." America whispered.

"For what?" Russia asked.

"For not leaving me."

"It's nothing. Thank you for not running."

* * *

**Me: *is hiding from USUK, Rochu, RusCan, AmeriCan, and other fangirls of that nature* Do not complain about it. I love any of those pairing as much as the next person...in fact...I HAVE NOT OTP! *running of the fangirls can be heard* Oh. Holy. Darmstatium. *runs away***

***after about ten minutes I come back* Ok so...*gasp* I love the pairings mentioned above, but I've had trouble looking for good RusAme and I just wanted to write some good stuff for myself and other RusAme fangirls **

**Random RusAme fangirl: LOVE YA SISTAH!**

**Me: Thanks! Alright expect more regular updates than my usual random, spontaneous updates. Maybe about once a week. I won't promise exactly that but close. I will see you later *puts in my head phones and plays _'Black Paper Moon'_* *singing* I'm falling down into my shadow. Iki wo hisomete. Maeteiru deadly night. Don't scary- *gets trampled by USUK, Rochu, RusCan, AmeriCan, and other fangirls of that nature***

**Alice: *finds me in a pretty pathetic crumpled ball* Did you get attacked by fangirls again? Blink once for yes; twice for no.**

**Me: *blink***

**Alice: *picks me up and brings me home* Now lets watch some Black Butler and look up yaoi. **

**Me: *blink***

**Alice: Good. *walks away***


	10. Where Will You Go

**Me: *skips in* Hello audience. There is a new chapter among us...*looks around like a ninja* lets find the new chapter. NE NIHON! (Hey, Japan.)**

**Japan: *ninja poof to where Marrissa is* Nani? (What?)**

**Me: Ninjas?**

**Japan: *nods***

***the both of us ninja poof and we're dressed like ninjas***

**Japan: Our mission?**

**Me: Find the new chapter...*flips magic switch to bend the laws of physics* *we are walking on the ceiling and walls***

**Japan: Found it yet?**

**Me: Nope, keep looking.**

***Germany and Italy walk in* *Italy immediately gets pulled into the fun and starts jumping on the ceiling***

**Italy: Ve~ weeeeee! Doitsu join us.**

**Germany: nein, Marrissa you must introduce the next chapter**

**Me: I can't find it! That's why Japón (pronounced: hapon. Japan in Spanish) is helping me.**

**Japan: *nods and keeps looking***

**Italy: *bouncing around***

**Germany: *sigh* *finds the new chapter in the form of a clear blue box with words floating and bouncing around in it* Is this it?**

**Me: JA! *jumps from the ceiling to the wall closest to Germany* Danke (thanks), but *takes box* *enunciates every syllable* lighten up!**

**Italy: Ve~story time?**

**Me: yup...*lifts up the box and is about to throw it on the ground* EVERYBODY TAKE COVER! THIS IS GONNA BE A GRANADE WITH WORDS!**

**Germany & Japan: *run out of the room***

**Me: *starts running but...***

**Italy: *...is standing around all confused* Ve~?**

**Me: *tugs Italy's arm* Listen, Italy. If you run as fast as you can to where Germany and Japan are, I'll cook you pasta.**

**Italy: Okay! *runs to where Germany and Japan are***

**Me: *throws story-cube away from me and runs out of the room as there is an explosion of words* *screaming as I'm running* I DONT OWN HETALIA OR THE SONGS USED, BUT I SURE AS HECK WISHED I DID!**

* * *

Prussia looked onto the living room full of nations as he announced what was about to happen. Meanwhile, America and Russia were talking about what they were going to do.

"So...do you wanna be together?" America asked hesitantly.

"I do not know. What will our bosses think?" Russia asked America. They both were sitting on America's bed, holding hands. "They won't forgive the Cold War."

"Yeah, my bosses were a little if-y when England and I announced us being a couple."

"Alfred, I do not care what our bosses say. I just want you to be my sunflower." Russia cupped his right hand on America's face and lightly stroked it with his thumb.

America snuggled his face into Russia's gentle hand. He never thought that in a million years he could love that Russian after the Cold War. Russia pulled America closer and hugged him tight. Russia lifted America's chin and looked into his sparkling sky-blue eyes. America looked into Russia's eyes. The color was too beautiful to describe. That's when Russia pulled America's face closer, ever so slowly...

...until their lips met. It was sweet, in a way that pure sugar can't compare to. It was heated, yet controlled, like the lest embers left after the fire died, but their fire hadn't even started. It was addicting, not like drugs, but like sunlight. You miss it the second it's gone.

When they let go of each other America was breathless and flushed. Russia was blushing just as much and wide-eyed.

"Please let me be your sunflower..." America asked in a near whisper.

"You don't even need to ask." Russia pulled America for another kiss. Just as sweet, heated, and addicting as the last.

**~To Prussia and Canada~**

"Hello everyone! The awesome me is singing an awesome song with an awesome country, so you better listen! Better be careful, your head may explode from awesomeness!"

Canada took the microphone and smiled at the ex-nation. Prussia hit the play button and a quick piano intro played that sounded kind of like the batman theme. **(It does not!)**

**(Author's note: Alright you may want to start the song. This song is called _'Where Will You Go'_. We all know what's going on. _Canada singing._ _Prussia_ singing.** _Both of them_ _singing_. Me singing along or telling you guys what's going on.**)**

***Piano* Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na. DA-da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na.**

**Prussia thought, 'This song seems pretty girly.'**

***techno shtuff* MRRRRR-MEEERRRRRR-MRRRRRR.**

***Drums* da-ca-da-ca-da-ca.**

***guitar* Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na. DA-da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na.**

**'Did not see that coming! This song seems awesome!' Prussia thought. While Canada thought this intro was a bit lengthy.**

_You're too important for anyone. _

_You play the role of all you long to be,_

**'Well this song just attacks you directly!' Prussia thought defensively. 'But this dudes voice is pretty hot.'**

_but I...I know who you really are._

_You're the one who cries when their alone, _

**'Why can't my own brother be there for me?' Canada thought.**

_but where will you go?_

_With no one left to save you from yourself?_

_You can't escape._

_You can't escape._

**'Why can't I?' Canada thought.**

**'Why is it so hard to?' Prussia thought**

***guitar* Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na. DA-da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na.**

**'Again with the lengthy stuff...' Canada thought.**

_You don't think that I can't see right through your eyes,_

_scared to death to face reality._

**...**

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries._

_You're left to face yourself alone._

**'No matter what, I am alone.' Canada thought as he felt that small pain in his chest he always felt before he cried.***

_But where will you go? (Where will you go?)_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape the truth._

_I realize you're afraid. (I realize.)_

_But you can't abandon everyone._

**'It's not that I abandoned everyone; they abandoned me. No one cares that I'm not even supposed to be a nation.' Prussia thought sullenly.**

_You can't escape._

_You don't want to escape._

_I'm so sick of speaking words which no one understands._

_Is it clear enough that you can't live you're whole life all alone._

_I can't hear you in a whisper,_

_but you can't even hear me screaming._

**'Why does this have to describe my life?!' Canada screamed in his head.**

_Where will you go? (Where will you go?)_

**_With no one left to save you from yourself!_**

_You can't escape__ the truth._

_I realize you're afraid. (I realize.)_

**_But you can't reject the whole world._**

**'It's not that I rejected everyone; they rejected me.' Prussia thought.**

_You can't escape._

_You wont escape._

_You can't escape._

_You don't want to escape._

**'Why can't I?' Canada thought.**

**'Why is it so hard to?' Prussia thought**

***Piano* Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na.**

***techno shtuff* MRRRRR-MEEERRRRRR**

***guitar* Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Da-na-na-na-na-na.**

_Yeah, yeah._

**_Yeah, yeah...oh. _**_(ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_**Yeah, yeah...oh.** (ooh-ooh-ooh)_

**Yeah, yeah...oh.** (ooh-ooh-ooh)

**_Yeah, yeah...oh._**

Almost as if they had the same thought, Canada and Prussia walked briskly to the empty-well near empty, Belarus was hiding in the closet- and started talking.

"I can't go on living like this and you're the only one who understands my pain." Canada said without stopping to breathe.

"Listen we need to help each other with our f**ked up lives." Prussia gripped Canada's shoulders.

"At least people see you!"

"At least you're supposed to be alive!"

They both stared at each other for a minute until Prussia hugged Canada tight and rubbed his hair. THANKFULLY MISSING THE CURL. **(I love yaoi as much as most of you reading this, but the bedroom is already taken by Russia and America who are sadly not 'becoming one, da?')**

"We'll have each other when no one else is there for us, promise?" Canada asked.

"Of course."

* * *

***I feel a small pain in my chest when I'm about to cry.**

**Me: IT'S SO FLUFFEH! Thank you for waiting a week, and school has been great so far. I have found more of my kind! Now my small anime-loving army is growing. Such a change from five years of loneliness...How do you guys think I write sad shtuff so easily, huh? Oh well thank you guys for sticking with me and I hope you all love what's in store for you these next few chapters. I feel like I'm rambling...SOMEBODY ELSE, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL PATSA, SPEAK UP!**

**Italy: Ve~I heard pasta! **

**Me: No, Feliciano that's just a saying I use from my weird vocabulary. **

**Italy: *sad face***

**Me: *hugs Italy* There, there. I promised you pasta, so I'll make you pasta! **

**Italy: Ve~yay!...wait where are you from?**

**Me: Not from England.**

**Italy: YAY!**

**England: *thick accent* BLOODY WANKERS MY COOKING IS TOP-KNOTCH! COME BACK HERE AND ADMIT IT TO MY FACE YOU GITS!**

**Me and Italy: *happily skipping away***


	11. Sweet Sacrifice

**Me: I'm back! New chapters behold. Long weekend equals UPDATES! So the disclaimer goes to...Romano!**

**Romano: Why the fuck would I want to tell the audience that you fucking don't own this shit of a story or these songs that are depressing as hell for the eleventh fucking time, you bitch?**

**Me: *gives Romano the 'Are you serious?' look* You realize that you already did the disclaimer, you bastard?**

**Romano: *sweatdrop* ...damn...**

**Spain: *hugs Romano* No preocupes, mí tomantico. Todabia tienes tú amor español. (Don't worry my little tomato. You still have your Spanish lover.)**

**Me: I'll let you two have your moment...*walks away***

* * *

**(If you all forgot about Germany, Italy, Spain, Romano, Japan, and Taiwan -shame on you by the way- whelp, they're coming back. I'm having you guys know what they've been up to since they left. I'm doing this in the order they left, so...)**

**~With Germany and Italy~**

The two had sat by the tree Germany found Italy at and they finally got together in the way they we're meant to be.

"Germany?" Italy spoke up to ask.

"Feli, can you call me by my real name?" Germany interrupted.

"I was going to ask you that actually, Ludwig."

"Do you like the nick-name Feli?"

"Ve~sí!" Italy said as their lips met again. The kiss was hot and full of the passion that they have been lacking in for many, many years. After a while they broke apart for air. **(stupid air)**

"Feli, how about we go to my house. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Italy nodded and Germany picked him up bridal-style then carried him home.

"Ve~Ti amo Luddy!" Italy said as he fell asleep in the German's arms, cuddling close to him. Italy liked the steady sound of his lover's heartbeat. Like the drumming beat he used as a march of his soldiers during battle. As Germany heard Italy's breathing slow down and even out, he smiled at the absolutely adorable innocence that is his Feliciano.

**~With Spain and Romano~**

Their making out was stopped by an angry tomato farmer who was throwing various gardening tools at the running Spaniard and the cursing Italian. They ended up hiding in a tree. **(Yes, the same one that Germany and Italy were making out in. Luckily after they left, because Romano would kill the so-called "potato-bastard".)**

"Romano, if we make it out alive, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will you tomato-eating bastard!"

Spain climbed to the branch that Romano was sitting in and hungrily kissed his lips. Romano pushed Spain a bit.

"You idiot! We're gonna fall out of the tree!"

"No we're not. No preocupes. Estoy aquí para ti. (Don't worry. I'm here for you.)"

Spain advanced forward again so he could capture the Italian's lips once again. Once Romano relaxed into the kiss, neither of them could hear the branch crack. Neither of them knew about the branch breaking until they both we're falling. Once they landed, a certain Italian spoke up.

"You bastard I knew that we would fall out of the tree!"

"Lo siento mí amore. (I'm sorry my love.) I'm still here for you." Spain said as he went to hug Romano. Luckily none of them were hurt.

"Promise?" Romano asked as he hugged back.

"Is there any doubt?"

Romano had no response other than to keep hugging.

**~With Japan and Taiwan~**

The two we're cuddling on the couch, drinking tea, by the fire. That's it, there's nothing else.

**~Back at America's House~**

Belarus watched Canada and Prussia hugging in the kitchen as she walked out of the closet and onto the stage. She decided she wanted to sing. She'd sing to her brother. Yes, that's what she'd do. She realized that all the songs assigned to a person would make something happen. She needed something to happen. Big Brother could not keep wasting his life with anyone other than her.

"I am going to sing for Big Brother Russia." Belarus said as she stared that the very frightened people in the living room.

"Um...Belarus. Lichtenstein wanted to go next..." England said.

An aura of evil and determination made England stop and just press play.

**(The song is starting and I warn you for the dark theme's if you don't already know about them yet. *nervous laugh* and people wonder why...and people wonder why...)**

_It's true. We're all a little...insane,_

_but it's so clear now that I'm unchained._

_Fear is only in our minds; taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds, but it's taking over all the tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime._

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny..._

_sweet sacrifice._

**...**

_One day...I'm gonna forget...your name._

_Then one, sweet day._

_You're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_Fear is only in our minds; taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds, but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes, and testify._

_And, oh, you love to hate me, don't you honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice._

_I dream in darkness._

_I sleep to die._

_Erase this silence._

_Erase my life._

_Do you wonder why you hate? **(Our burning ashes blacken the day.)**_

_Are you still to weak to survive your mistakes? **(A world of nothingness; blow me away.)**_

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny..._

_sweet sacrifice._

Belarus finished the song with the same emotions she started with. Simple as that. Nothing. She walked out of the living room and back into the closet.

* * *

**Me: In my mind this is a pretty pathetic chapter. I have the ideas, but I need the motivation to actually type this and put it up. If anyone wants to send me review for the motivation that might help. Either that or I'll have to ask Iggybrows for a motivation spell.**

**England: Wait Iggy_brows_? **

**Me: Yes, Iggybrows. Is there a problem.**

**England: Uh...*thinks about the times I've beat up France* no.**

**Me: GREAT! *glomps England***

**England: Get off my right now, young lady. This is rather undignified!**

**Me: NO!**

**England: If you don't I'll cook you dinner...**

**Me: *jumps off Iggy's back and hides in the corner listening to 'That's What You Get' by Paramore***


	12. Change My Immortal: Part 1

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM A GENIOUS!**

**England: Just so you know, Marrissa just did a small clever thing for the new chapter name and now she's having an attack of laughter that is just way too loud. **

**Me: *sitting in my swivel chair, spinning violently, still laughing***

**England: Alright what did you drink today?**

**Me: Blueberry and banana smoothie!**

**America: Dude that looks like so much fun. *joins me in spinning and laughing***

**England: Bloody wankers... *leaves***

**America: Marrissa stop *serious face***

**Me: *serious face* what is it?**

**America: Disclaimer?**

**Me: *gasp and runs out of the room* *a few minutes later I come back with Lithuania being dragged by the collar of his shirt***

**America: Nice! *thumbs-up***

**Me: Alright Lithuania, just tell the audience over there *gestures to the audience* that I don't own Hetalia or the songs used here.**

**Lithuania: *confused face***

**Me: *staring expectantly***

**Lithuania: Um...Marrissa doesn't own Hetalia or the songs used here...**

**America and Me: *thumbs up***

**Me: Now *serious face again* we have to leave before the story starts.**

**Lithuania: Wait, what?**

**Me: *sigh* if we don't leave before the story starts, the words will squish us. I'm a fast typer and a quick updater so this will come really fast!**

**America: Dude, just run!**

**The three of us: *running***

**Lithuania: *thinking* I need to stop being dragged away by the fan girls.**

* * *

America and Russia are still making out in his bedroom, by the way. France and England have a special corner where they smooch when nobody is looking. Sweden and Finland are happily cuddling with each other and watching the gleam in each other's eyes. Prussia has asked Canada out to dinner the next day and they sat in a corner of a kitchen drinking maple syrup mixed with beer. Belarus was in that closet in the kitchen making plans for her wedding with Russia.

Lichtenstein happily walked to the small stage where the microphone lay. She liked to sing. It was fun and it made her big bruder smile. She always loved to make her big bruder smile. It took her some convincing before Vash let her even attend America's party.

**~Flashback~**

"Big Bruder can we please go to America's karaoke party?" Lili asked with those innocent eyes.

"I don't see why we need to." Vash replied in a monotone voice.

"Free food?"

"Get your shoes."

**~Back to the present~**

As Lili walked up to the stage she was smiling. She wondered what song would be chosen for her. After listening to the other countries sing the songs of the band she'd have to ask England about she was getting interested in. Liechtenstein picked up the microphone and nodded to England to start the music.

**(You know the drill. *rubs my back* Italy: Ve~? Are you ok? Me: Yeah its just that laughing hurts my back. Not my stomach, my back. Italy: Ok. Want to have pasta with me? Me: Is there any doubt?)**

***drums* dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-du n-dun-dun-dun.**

***violins* AH-ah-ah**

_Thought that I was strong._

_I know the words I need to say._

***drums* dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-du n-dun-dun-dun_._**

_Frozen in my place._

_I let the moment slip away._

**...**

_I've been screaming on the inside,_

_ and I know you feel the pain._

_ Can you hear me?_

_ Can you hear me?_

_Aah-aah-aah_

_Aah-aah-aah_

_Say it's over, yes it's over,_

_ but I need you anyway._

_ Say you love me, but it's not enough._

***drums* dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-du n-dun-dun-dun.**

_Never meant to lie,_

_b__ut I'm not the girl you think you know._

_ The more that I am with you;_

_the more that I am all alone._

_I've been screaming on the inside,_

_ and I know you feel the pain!_

_ Can you hear me?_

_ Can you hear me?_

_Aah-aah-aah_

_Aah-aah-aah_

_Say it's over, yes it's over,_

_ but I need you anyway._

_ Say you love me, but it's not enough._

_Not that I'm so different._

_ Not that I don't see t__he dying light of what we used to be._

_ But how could I forgive you?_

_ You've changed!_

_ And I'm a liar by your side._

_ I'm about to lose my mind!_

_'Cause I'm screaming on the inside,_

_and I know you feel the pain._

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Aah-aah-ahh_

_You've been dreaming __if you're thinking that I still belong to you._

_and I've been dying,_

_'cause I'm lying to myself!_

_Aaah-aah-aah_

_Aah-aah-aah_

_Say it's over yes it's over,_

_but I need you anyway._

_Say you love me,_

_but its not enough..._

The nations who weren't paying attention certainly were now. Nobody really expected the tiny nation to have such a voice. She blushed at the wide eyes. Then she looked at where Switzy was formally sitting. She didn't know why, but she was sad he wasn't there. She got off stage and politely asked if there were any non-alcoholic drink choices. She had some coke. When she was about half-way done with her drink, her Swiss showed up and she beamed. After walking to him his face got slightly redder.

"I like this band. The song are very good." She said with that cute voice that made Switzerland smile.

"Yes, I think I might go next." Vash said.

_'Yep, he defiantly had a drink or two. He'd never volunteer for karaoke.'_ She thought.

That's when Switzerland just walked away to where the stage was. That's awfully strange! Whenever her and Switzerland finish a conversation, he'll at least say some sort of word for bye or a body motion for bye. He'd never walk off suddenly! Was something wrong? Did she do something unpleasant? It was the band. It must be. Vash probably doesn't approve of her music choice. But wait. Then why would he volunteer to sing?

* * *

**Me: I'm gonna stop right here. What will happen next? Why did Switzy just walk away? When will anybody notice that the host of the party is gone? When will Belarus realize that her brother will never love her that way? Why am I asking you all these questions?**


	13. Change My Immortal Part: 2

**Me: I see some people are really enthusiastic about our new chapter, huh? Well I purposely waited this long for the suspense. That and the fact that high school and karate have kept me busy this week. So now that I've woken up at *checks clock on computer* nine-ish and can't go back to sleep, I'll update. Also, this story might be ending soon in about five chapters or so. I'm running out of ideas. I got this one review that made me smile. Sadly, it was under "Guest" so I couldn't thank them. So I say thank you to you from here and thank you to all of you whom have followed, favorite this story and me. Who wants me to make a list?**

**Audience: NO!**

**Me: Alright. I'll just do the disclaimer. Romania! Can you come here please?**

**Romania: *flies in all attractively* Yes, Marrissa?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Romania: Marrissa doesn't own Hetalia or Evanescence.**

**Me: Thank you! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Switzerland slowly walked up to the stage. Everyone was shocked. Even Russia and America were shocked as they say the Swiss take the microphone when they came downstairs. No one really wanted to stop Vash from going up. He was buzzed (half drunk) and he always has a gun on him. Lichtenstein watched with wide eyes and clutched her cup of soda as it was keeping her alive. England shakily started the music.

***Piano*dun-du-du-dun-DUN-dun-du-dun-du-du-dun-du-D A. dun-du-dun-du-DUN-du-du-du-dun-du-dun-da-DUN-dun.. .**

_I'm so tired of being here._

**"Yeah, this party is pretty useless, but the drinks are good." Vash thought.**

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_'Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_and it wont leave me alone._

_These wounds wont seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real. _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

**"Well _this_ song escalated quickly." The Swiss thought again.**

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still have..._

***piano* du-du-du-du-dum**

_...all of me._

**Switzerland really did care for Lichtenstein. She was thankful for everything and did love Vash, thought, not in the way he wanted.**

***Piano*dun-du-du-dun-DUN-dun-du-dun-du-du-dun-du-D A. dun-du-dun-du-DUN-du-du-du-dun-du-dun-da-DUN-dun.. .**

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light._

_And now I'm bound by the life you've left behind._

_You're face it haunts __my once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice, it chased away..._

_all the sanity in me._

**"Are all these songs depressing? Doesn't this lady write anything cheery?" He thought again.**

_These wounds wont seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I've held your hand through all of these years, _

_but you still have..._

***Piano* du-du-du-du-dum**

_...all of-_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone._

**"Lili might as well be gone from me..." More thoughts.**

_And, though, you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along!_

***Piano* du-du-du-du-du-dum-dum-du-du-du-du-dum. DA-du-du-du-du-dum-dum. du-du-du-DU-DU-DUM-du-du-du-du-dum...**

_When you cried, I'd wipe away of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still have..._

***piano* du-du-du-du-dum**

_...all of meeeeeeee~oooooohhh_

**She really is his whole world.**

***Piano*dun-du-du-dun-DUN-dun-du-dun-du-du-dun-du-D A.**

_meeeeeeee~oooooohhh_

**Switzerland felt the need to cry.**

***piano* dun-du-dun-du-DUN-du-du-du-dun-du-dun-da-DUN-dun.**

_meeeeeeee~oooooohhh_

***Piano*dun-du-du-dun-DUN-dun-du-dun-du-du-dun-du-D A. dun-du-dun-du-DUN-du-du-dun-*gets slower* du-dun-du-dun-dun-dun...dun**

The quiet ballad finished with a small echo of the last note. It hung in the air like leaves at the birth of autumn. Then, like a leaf, it dropped slowly and peacefully. Some leaves and sit on the ground peacefully. Others can be obliterated. This leaf was just burned. The Swiss felt the burning in his chest that told him something was not right. Lili! He had to talk to her! He walked up to her and asked her to sit on the couch. No one payed attention to the two. Instead it went to the next person to walk up to the stage.

"L-lili?" Switzerland awkwardly spoke.

"Big Bruder?" Lichtenstein asked.

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"It tells me you don't love me." **(For those who think this is OOC, remember that Switzerland is kinda drunk. He'll remember this tomorrow, but he's not himself.)**

"I d-"

"Don't tell me you do. Not that way."

"What do you mean?"

Vash couldn't find anything to tell her how he felt. Everything that came to mind would tell her the wrong thing or incredibly stupid. He couldn't say anything. Switzerland just inched closer. Lichtenstein didn't notice until he was _really_ close.

"V-va-" She was cut off by his lips. He nearly missed but quickly corrected himself. Lichtenstein just froze. She didn't kiss back, but she didn't pull away. Once Switzerland pulled away he gasped at his new actions.

"I'm so sorry Lili." Switzerland stammered.

After collecting her thoughts Lili wrapped her small arms around his torso and just hugged him. He felt so warm. She didn't know weather she could love him equally or not, but he couldn't be her 'Big Bruder' anymore.

* * *

**Me: This chapter goes to a friend of mine who's moved away, but I should have treated him better. I feel like I owe him at least this song in honor of him.**


	14. Everybody's Fool

**Me: I'm so sorry for not updating as often as I used to. I had a lot of homework, then a Karate competition, being social, keeping my grades up, and the normal hectic life of a teen. Here comes-a da new chapter. Oh and my quote for the day..."My stomach hurts, my eyebrows itch, and my lips taste like Tylenol. How do you think I'm doing?" The song used for today is called ****_Everybody's Fool_****. I love singing it to random things. In fact I sing all these songs by memory. I need a life...Disclaimer goes to Switzerland!**

**Switzerland: Nein.**

**Me: *silently hands him $1***

**Switzerland: Marrissa doesn't own Hetalia or the songs...**

* * *

The next person to walk up the stage was Greece. England called his name and he just nodded, put his cat down, and walked up. The music was a bit too loud but the piano was nice. His 'friend', Turkey, just sat and stared at his drink. Greece was a little disappointed. Turkey was always behind his mask. He never let anyone in. Now he had a girlfriend that he always talked about, but she never made an appearance. Sometimes he was a bit jealous of that girl, but he'd never get too angry about it. He stepped up to the stage and picked up the cat that followed him there. The music started...it seemed pretty eerie like the rest of this band's music.

***instrumental that lasts about 25 seconds and it's really cool so you should actually listen to the song***

**Greece's voice was a little hard to hear for those who weren't immediately in front of him.**

_Perfect by nature._

**'Yeah he's not so perfect.' Greece thought.**

_Icons of self indulgence._

_Just what we all need._

_More lies about a world that_

_never was and never will be._

_Have you no shame?_

_Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled._

***guitar* duun-du-da-da-duun**

_Look, here she comes now._

_Bow down and stare in wonder._

**'How can some girl love him?"**

_Oh, how we love you._

_No flaws when you're pretending._

_But now I know she_

_never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you betrayed me._

**Greece's eyes slightly widened. 'She's...not...real.'**

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_Without the mask,_

_where will you hide?_

**Turkey really never lets anybody in his life. He always has his mask.**

_Can't find yourself._

_Lost in your lies._

_I know the true now!_

_I know who you are,_

_and I don't love you anymore._

**'It's not true...I still do. No, I can't.'**

_It never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you betrayed me,_

_and somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_It never was and never will be._

_You're not real and you can't save me,_

_and somehow you're everybody's fool._

**'Soon...you will be.'**

***chorus of random Greek Gods and Goddesses singing in the background that nobody could see***

Even though his voice was barley audible, Turkey could very much hear him. He was shocked by the look in Greece's eyes and stood up to get a drink he didn't really need, but he had to avoid Greece's green orbs. Turkey took his time to walk there, pour himself a drink, and walk back to his seat. However, when he returned Greece was there and glaring at him again.

"Outside." Greece said.

Turkey nodded while putting on his best poker face. Once they we're outside, Turkey lifted Greece by the collar of his shirt.

"What is the meaning of this?" Turkey growled.

"This is my favorite shirt. Please let go." Greece said. Turkey did so. As Greece was lowered to the ground, Greece grabbed Turkey's mask and it was pulled off.

"DAMN YOU!" Turkey screamed, tried to punch Greece, missed, and ran off. Greece just stood there, a bit shocked at what he saw. Greece, after a minute of thinking, ran after him. He had to know.

Turkey couldn't let him see what was on his face. It was too humiliating. After a while, Turkey stopped and Greece caught up. Turkey had his hand covering his face where that mask usually is.

"What are you doing here?" Turkey growled.

"Answer me this first. Why do you always fight me?" Greece replied.

"Why do you always fight me?" Turkey retorted.

"Why do you always look to make me miserable?" 'I'm already miserable that you don't love me back.' That last part was Greece's thought.

Turkey dropped to the ground, looked up at Greece, and screamed at him, "YOU LOOK SO HAPPY AND PLEACFULL. ALL. THE. FUCKING. TIME!"

Greece was shocked. He didn't expect an answer like that. Greece blinked a few time and replied, "That's no reason be picking me all the time."

Turkey stood back up, dusted himself off, and snatched the mask. Greece, again, saw the possible reason why Turkey always had his mask on.

"How?" Greece asked.

"No." Turkey retorted.

"How?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"It was Italy wasn't it?"

At this, Turkey gasped and Greece let out a sigh of frustration. A long time ago Italy did single-handedly beat up Turkey. Doing so, he left an ugly scar going across his face. He's kept it covered with that white mask he always wears. On the inside has was ashamed of not having such a handsome face like that of Greece, but he'd never admit it. Greece trailed closer slowly with that set on gaze that freaked Turkey out. Soon Greece's arm came up to the level of Greece's chest. In the faint light of the moon, and long, pale line ran across Greece's left arm.

"How did you-" Turkey asked but was interrupted.

"Dog."

"I see..."

While Turkey was distracted, Greece pulled Turkey's mask off with his right hand. Turkey let out a scream as he reached for the mask, but Greece pulled it back. For once, Greece could see Turkey's eyes. Greenish-brown orbs shone with a tone of sadness and regret. Lying underneath was his scar that ran across from under one eye to under the other eye. He would have never noticed the scar if he'd saw the eyes first. Greece walked closer and put the mask back on him. The tension was too great. **(BTW: Greece is ranked #1 in country with most sex.) **He had to. Greece pressed his lips against Turkey's. At first, Turkey was too worried about his mask to even notice the first few seconds of the kiss. Finally the two men-one who wanted peace and the other beauty-got what they wanted.

* * *

**Me: Oh god the fluff!**

**Hungary: *nosebleed* s-so beautiful! *passes out***

**Me: oh dear...um *looks around* bye! *leaves***


	15. Oceans

**Me: Here comes the new chapter! The song is called 'Oceans'! The awesome Prussia will do the disclaimer! **

**Prussia: Marrissa doesn't own this Hetalia or these awesome songs. Though Hetalia would give me more attention if she did, which would be awesome!**

* * *

Everyone stared at the door as Greece and Turkey left. These karaoke parties get crazier every time. The next person, like totally, volentered because he like wanted to sing these totally cool songs. He kissed his Lithuanian boyfriend on the cheek and received no response. Sometime he was hard to show his love to. He sighed dramatically and skipped, like a man, to the center of the living room and up that two-inch tall stage where the microphone lay. England pressed the play button and the song began.

***techno thingy* bwaaaaaaaa-ba-daaaaa-daaaaaa-daaaaaaa-daaaa**

_Don't want to be the one to walk away,_

_but I can't bear the thought of one more day._

_I think I finally understand what it means to be lost._

**'He, like, never shows his emotions.' Poland thought.**

***drum* da-da-da**

_Can't find the road to lead us out of this._

_A million miles from where we found the bridge._

_Can't keep pretending everything's gonna be alright._

**'May this is, like, one-sided.'**

_With the whole world falling around me._

**(ooh-waah-ooh)**

_Cross the oceans in my mind._

_Find the strength to say goodbye._

**'It couldn't totally be the best idea, could it?'**

_In the end you never can wash the blood from your hands._

***guitar* du-du-ba-ba-da-da-da-da. du-du-du-du-du. du-du-du-du-du. du-du-ba-ba-da-da-da-da. ba-da-da-da-da-da-du.**

_Fallen so far from where we were before._

_You'll never find what you've been searching for._

_Something to fill the void and make up for all of those missing pieces of you._

_Like I could only dream t__o do._

**'Am I totally just a filler?'**

**(ooh-waah-ooh)**

_Cross the oceans in my mind._

_Find the strength to say goodbye._

_Everything that we believed in was a lie._

**'This could, like, be a pity relationship.'**

**(ooh-waah-ooh)**

_Cross the oceans in your mind._

_Find a way to blur the line._

**'I can't ever know what he's thinking.'**

_In the end you never can wash the blood from your hands._

***guitar* ba-da-da-ba-da-da-ba-da-da-ba-da-da. ba-da-da-ba-da-da-ba-da-da-ba-da-da.**

_And we never learn, so we fall down again._

***guitar* ba-da-da-ba-da-da-ba-da-da-ba-da-da.**

_Heaven help me find a way to dream within this nightmare._

**'My dreams are, like, too big for him.'**

***guitar* ba-da-da. ba-da-da. da-da-ba-ba**

**(ooh-waah-ooh)**

_Cross the oceans in my mind._

**'It's not my mind, it's his.'**

_Find the strength to say goodbye._

_Everything that we believed in was a lie._

**(ooh-waah-ooh)**

_Cross the oceans in your mind._

_Find a way to blur the line._

**'Please open up to me!'**

_In the end you never can wash the blood from your hands._

***violin* whaa-daa**

***viola* daa-daa**

***violin* daa-daa**

***viola* whaa-daa**

The Polish man walked to Lithuania and just cried into his chest, not caring weather anyone was staring or not.

"Uh...Feliks. What's going-" Lithuania asked, but was interrupted.

"Open totally up to me, please!" Poland sobbed.

"What do you mea-"

"I can't, like, ever know what your totally thinking and you, like, always have to worry about me. Why are we so totally one-sided?"

"I don't...what?" He didn't understand.

"Show me you, like, love me. You say it but you totally don't do it."

Lithuania sighed. He didn't know how to show his love like Poland did. Honestly, he wondered how did in the first place. How do you show someone you love them? Lithuania decided to awkwardly hug his boyfriend but to Poland that wasn't enough.

"Please!" Poland begged. "I need to know, like, right now."

Lithuania kissed Poland on the forehead, but that still didn't tell the nation he was truly loved. That's when Finland, who was sitting next to him, tapped Lithuania's shoulder and mouthed, "Kiss." and pointed to his lips then to Poland. A kiss? On the lips? In public? Is that acceptable? He had to do it, but this would be their first kiss. Would he mess up? Would it hurt? It seemed easy enough to do. Finland and Sweden did it in front of everyone a while ago, so why couldn't he. Lithuania took a trembling, nervous hand to gently lift Poland's face so their faces were aligned. Their eyes met.

"I love you more than anything." Lithuania said quietly and touched their lips together in the most gentle way. He almost missed but managed to move so it was perfect. Poland was now sure of love. The ocean had been crossed. Blood washed away from hands. The line between them...finally blurred.

* * *

**Me: God the fluff! Tell me what you think. All criticism is accepted.**


	16. Say You Will

**Me: Here comes the update. Sealand the disclaimer!**

**Sealand: You acknowledge me?**

**Me: *nods***

**Sealand: Marrissa doesn't own Hetalia or the song. I wish she owned Hetalia. She could make me a country!**

**Me: *chuckles* The song is called _'Say You Will'_ and please excuse any...um...weirdness. I have a cold and this medicine makes me all loopy. Bear with the iNsAnItY, please.**

* * *

A certain Austrian scoffed at Poland and Lithuania kissing to their hearts content.

"It's not respectable to be showing affection like that in public."

"Well I think its sweet." Hungary cooed as she took a picture.

Let's go back to earlier that night... Hungary had dragged the Austrian to the party with the prospect of music.

"I don't want to go!" Austria whined as he was being pulled away from his piano.

"Aw come on. It'll be fun. I heard there would be a bit of a softer venue of music tonight.

The Austrian stopped to ponder for a moment then looked over to the Hungarian wearing an expectant expression.

"No!"

Hungary sighed. She'd have to use a better way of getting her secret crush to the party. That'd be almost a date if they went together! She was never sure if the feelings were mutual. Sometimes he'd do things like care for her when she got wounded or sick. Other times, he'd treat her like barley a friend. She wouldn't even care at this point if he didn't like her back. She just wanted to know something for a change. Hungary just wanted Austria to say he will or say he wont already! To get him go to the party, she drugged him with a cup of water and he was out for the whole plane ride.

Back at the party, it looked to Hungary as if whoever sung and someone else ended up with luck on the love side of life. In vain for said luck, Hungary skipped to the stage. Sealand was at the same point of walking to the mini-stage, but the frying pan only had to make a slight appearance for him to magically appear back in his seat. England, without even looking, pressed the "next on shuffle" button and the fast-moving guitar introduction began.

***guitar* du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na.**

_It's taking you too long to decide._

***guitar* du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na.**

_And I don't want to be the one. The one_

_crying over wasted time._

***guitar* du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na.**

_If you think you're strong enough to let me in._

_Then come on, stand up, and be honest. Be honest._

_Tired of being so alone,_

_'cause you wont let me understand. **(Let me understand.)**_

_I don't want to pretend._

_I want to feel._

_I want to live._

_Say you will, or say you wont. **(Wo-o-ont.)**_

_Open your heart to me._

_Now or never tell the truth._

_Is this real?_

_Is this real?_

***guitar* du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na.**

_Whenever you're around, I can't fight it._

***guitar* du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na. du-na-na-na-na-na.**

_You get under my skin_

_in a way_

_that I like it,_

_and I can't take anymore!_

_Tell me what you want from me, or leave me alone._

_'Cause I'm all caught up,_

_and I'm losing control._

_I'm tired of holding on_

_so tight._

_When you wont let me understand. **(Let me understand.)**_

_Now I'm falling apart._

_I never meant to lose myself._

_Say you will, or say you wont. **(Wo-o-ont.)**_

_Open your heart to me._

_Now or never tell the truth._

_Is this real?_

_Is this real?_

_Say you will, or say you wont. **(Wo-o-ont.)**_

_Open your heart to me._

_Now or never tell the truth._

_Is this real?_

_Is this real?_

_Like drops of rain,_

_against my heart._

_Cut through like silver._

_and I_

_want to make you feel that way, _

_and I_

_want to make you feel the way I do._

***piano* doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-dooooooo**

***guitar* bah-da-da-dah**

_Say you will, or say you wont. **(Wo-o-ont.)**_

_Open your heart to me. _

_Now or never tell the truth._

_Is this real?_

**_(Is this real?)_**

_Say you will, or say you wont. **(Wo-o-ont.)**_

_Open your heart to me._

_Now or never tell the truth._

_Is this real?_

_Is this real?_

Austria had been sinking lower and lower into his seat as deep, longing stares from Hungary bore into his soul. The rest of the small crowd didn't pay much attention to the small stare-down. Hungary simply just walked off the stage and sat in the chair next to Austria. A tear fell on the side of her face that could not be seen from him. All was silent between the two until they got to Mr. Austria's house. There all would be solved, ruined, or both.

* * *

**Me: Mwahaha cliffhanger! Word of advice that I learned yesterday: Never take Nyquil before going to school! Even if you don't have any other cold medicine! I fell asleep in 2nd, 3ed, 6th, and 7th period and almost fell asleep in 1st period. Please tell me how this is going. I love all reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. I'm planning on having about three chapters until this is officially completed, so I hope you love every moment until the end. Thank you and goodnight!**


End file.
